This task has been resolved by a joint of concrete building elements according to the invention, the principle of which consists in the fact that shearing supporting parts constitute a brush system of connecting pins, formed by several rows of mutually parallel bars; their central part crosses the area of contact of joined building elements and both end sections are concreted in the mutually joined building elements.
In an advantageous embodiment of the joint according to the invention, the radial connecting pins in a brush system are arranged in at least one horizontal row, particularly in a group of mutually parallel rows of connecting pins one above the other. The brush system of connecting pins are anchored in joined building elements at an acute angle of 30.degree. to 60.degree. with the vertical plane.
In another advantageous embodiment of the joint according to the invention, a part of the system of connecting pins is concreted in surfaces of contact in the head of the supporting column, from which the other sections of the length of the connecting pins are concreted in the ceiling structure, especially in a ceiling slab and/or in ceiling girders.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the supporting column, in its area of contact, is provided with a circumferential rim in the form of a circumferential recess in the supporting collar of a depth of 10 mm to 40 mm, and of a height which corresponds with the thickness of the adjoining ceiling structure; the systems of connecting pins protrude from the bottom of the circumferential rim of the supporting column.
During the manufacture of the column, which is a part of the joint according to the invention, it is convenient to prefabricate the brush system of connecting pins which are formed by steel assembly plates concreted into the bottom of the circumferential rim of the supporting column and having a system of holes through which the connecting pins, joined to steel plates pass and one part of the length of which are concreted into the supporting columns. In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the connecting pins are formed of parts of steel ropes separated by burning.
In an alternative advantageous embodiment of the joint according to the invention, the connecting pins, arranged in the radial brush system and protruding from the supporting column, are inserted in the brush system of connecting pins protruding from the joined areas of contact of the ceiling structure.
The joint for concrete building elements according to the invention may be used for joining and contacting any building elements, parts and structures, where it is necessary to ensure a transfer of shearing forces. Its advantages are most evident in joints of a supporting column to a ceiling slab, where such a joint consists of a simpler, cheaper and less complicated mounting of a thin ceiling slab onto a point support and where sufficient measures have been taken to prevent the column punching of slab .